No banho
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emily louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

* * *

**No banho**

_by emily louise_

**_Atenção: _Baseada em fatos reais.**

* * *

-Lily, acorda!

Meio inconscientemente, Lily ouviu sua mãe bater em sua barraca. Assim que abriu os olhos, desejou poder voltar a dormir, de preferência na sua cama.

-Lily, eu não vou falar de novo. Estaremos te esperando pra tomar café.

Lily se cobriu ainda mais com seu cobertor. Porque seus pais gostavam de fazer ela sofrer? Lily não era muito ligada a essas coisas de religião, nem um pouco, na verdade, mas mesmo assim ali estava ela, em um retiro. Porque? Porque seus pais achavam que ela precisava fazer algumas amizades e tentar se fixar em alguma religião. Mas ela não se sentia atraída por nenhuma, e ela tinha certeza disso porque já rodou praticamente todas as religiões que conhecia.

Ela não queria estar ali. Queria estar em casa, com suas amigas, em sua cama e com seus chocolates. Mas ela ainda era de menor e seus pais tinham feito uma pequena chantagem para levar ela ali.

Suspirou. Como se já não bastasse dormir em um lugar extremamente desconfortável, ela ainda tinha ido dormir depois das três da manhã, pois as pessoas que ficavam na barraca ao lado pareciam não ter noção de que ali existiam outras pessoas. E sua mãe a acordou às seis para que pudesse tomar banho e chegar a tempo do café da manhã. Sua mãe sabia que a única coisa pior que uma Lily com sono, era uma Lily com fome.

Meio grogue, Lily sentou e pegou o que conseguiu lembrar que usaria no banho, usando uma força descomunal, ela saiu da barraca.

Para melhorar ainda mais a situação, eles tinham chegado tarde e o único lugar que conseguiram foi no fim do terreno, ou seja, todo dia eles teriam que andar pelo menos um quilômetro para poder comer ou tomar banho. Aquilo era judiação demais.

Com passos meio incertos, Lily começou sua caminhada. Ela não conseguia pensar em muita coisa, sua mente estava a quilômetros dali, ela mal percebeu quando chegou na ponte que tinha no meio da chácara, continuou andando e finalmente chegou ao banheiro feminino. Assim que entrou Lily levou um susto.

Tinha tantas mulheres ali, a fila do banho estava enorme. A ruiva se segurou para não chorar, ela ia perder o café da manhã. Lily com sono, ficava idiota, lerda. Lily com fome, ficava irritada. Não era uma boa ideia juntar as coisas. Ela bem que queria ir tomar café sem tomar banho, mas seu cabelo estava totalmente indomável e sentia que se não tomasse o bendito banho naquele momento, sua mãe acabaria por obrigar ela a voltar para a fila e ela só perderia tempo.

Decidiu, por fim, ficar na fila infinita. Uma hora ela teria que andar e Lily seria abençoada com um ótimo banho.  
Enquanto esperava, Lily observou o banheiro, ele tinha sete boxes com chuveiros e sete sem. As paredes dos boxes eram um pouco mais altas que a metade da parede, o que era bastante coisa, já que o banheiro era bem alto. Ele tinha também sete pias e até para escovar os dentes tinha fila.

Depois de quase um hora esperando, Lily finalmente pôde entrar em um boxe. Trancou a porta e arrumou suas coisas em uma prateleira que tinha ali, sem que quisesse, uma música veio a sua cabeça e Lily começou a murmurar baixinho, só para ela ouvir.

Tirou a roupa e a jogou na prateleira, respirando fundo antes de abrir o chuveiro e sentir a água fria bater em sua pele. Reprimiu a vontade de gritar e respirou fundo. Porque tinha que ser agua gelada? Choramingando, a ruiva começou o banho, esperando o momento certo para colocar a cabeça debaixo da água. Depois de alguns minutos, Lily já tinha acostumado com a água gelada e cantarolava sua música animada.

Ela estava totalmente alheia ao que acontecia do lado de fora, pegava apenas algumas frases aleatórias da conversa do pessoal. Quando precisou tomar coragem para lavar o cabelo, Lily respirou fundo e automaticamente parou de cantar, e isso a fez ouvir o que se passava do lado de fora.

- Esse boxe aqui ta trancado por dentro. - uma mulher falou e Lily percebeu que era o boxe do lado do seu.

Franziu o cenho, mas ainda estava com bastante sono, seu cérebro se recusava a pensar em algo além da música que ela estava cantando a poucos segundos. Respirou fundo novamente e entrou com o corpo todo debaixo da ducha. Era refrescante e ao mesmo tempo agonizante. Ficou ali debaixo o tempo que os seus pulmões deixaram e depois voltou a cantarolar sua música. Não tinha vergonha, as mulheres praticamente gritavam do lado de fora, a chance de a ouvirem era mínima.

Passou o xampu e esfregou bem a cabeça, sua mente vazia, enxaguou e pegou o condicionador. Mais uma vez seus ouvidos captaram uma frase dita do lado de fora.

-Não quero ninguém pelada aqui dentro.

Lily semi-serrou os olhos. Aquilo era brincadeira, certo? Como diabos ela tomaria banho sem ser pelada? Ignorou. Aquele povo era tudo doido.

Passou o condicionador na cabeça e quando foi enxaguar, Lily, sem saber o porque, olhou para cima e deu de cara com um garoto.

Ele estava em cima da divisão dos boxes, a olhando. A ruiva ficou em um estado de choque, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele continuou ali, olhando para uma Lily totalmente exposta que não conseguia fazer nada. Alguém falou com ele e o garoto pulou dentro do boxe ao lado.

Lily demorou alguns segundos para voltar ao normal e, com suas bochechas incrivelmente coradas, ela terminou seu banho. Sem querer pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, Lily se ocupou em trocar de roupa e depois em escovar os dentes o mais rápido possível.

Lily não tinha coragem de ir tomar café da manhã, as chances de ela encontrar o menino que a tinha visto… no banho, eram muito grandes, se for considerar a sua sorte. Além do mais, depois de passar tanta vergonha, sua fome e seu sono tinham praticamente desaparecido.

A ruiva correu de volta a sua barraca e se jogou no seu colchão de ar, finalmente se permitindo pensar no ocorrido.  
Ela não conseguia lembrar de nada que pudesse ter avisado ela que um menino ia entrar no banheiro, a não ser…

-Não quero ninguém pelada aqui dentro.

Lily bateu com a mão em sua testa. Por que ela não podia ser uma pessoa normal e prestar atenção no que as outras mulheres falam? Agora, sem sono, Lily conseguia encaixar tudo. A mulher falando sobre o boxe trancado, a outra falando sobre não querer ninguém pelada no banheiro. O menino tinha entrado lá pra destrancar o boxe e é claro que tinham avisado, mas ela estava ocupada demais morgando para prestar atenção. Cobriu o rosto com vergonha.

Para melhorar tudo, aquele era o primeiro dia de retiro. Ela ainda tinha mais quatro pela frente. Seria muito pedir para nunca mais ver o garoto? Ou ir embora?

-Lily?

A ruiva não respondeu, mas sua mãe tinha um sexto sentido impressionante e desnecessário.

-Estou te esperando para o café. Não quero nem saber de desculpas.

Ouviu sua mãe se afastar e ficou deitada ali. Querendo urgentemente que seus pedidos fossem concedidos e ela pudesse ir embora, ou que não visse mais o menino. Ela suspirou e abriu a barraca.

Mas como ela não tinha nem um pino de sorte, uma outra pessoa estava saindo da barraca ao lado, e ela sentiu suas pernas bambearem ao ver o mesmo menino do banheiro, olhando para ela. Ele deu um sorriso meio tímido.

-Você. Oi.

Lily nem ao menos respondeu e andou apressadamente para aonde ia tomar café da manhã. Ela não quis pensar no enorme peso que sentia em sua nuca, pois sabia que aquilo significava que o garoto estava olhando para ela.

Lily ficou muito tentada a se jogar da ponte.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá. Sim, eu estou viva. E não, não desisti do projeto. São muitas coisas que aconteceram e vocês merecem uma explicação por uma demora tão grande.

Depois que eu postei 'No Show', eu vim para a cidade onde estou morando agora e fazendo faculdade e fiquei sem internet até três semanas atrás. Quando a minha internet chegou, eu tinha muito conteúdo atrasado da faculdade e até eu me atualizar em todas as matérias, foram duas semanas bem corridas, quase não dormi. E a semana que eu não passei tentando me atualizar, eu passei fazendo provas - e ainda estou em época de provas.

Eu não vou prometer que vou postar semanalmente, porque eu tenho medo de acontecer o mesmo que da última vez, então eu vou tentar postar assim que der.

Ah. Esse site mais que lindo, deletou duas fanfics minhas e todos meus documentos - eu já falei isso aqui, não?- e eu não tenho mais as fanfics em lugar nenhum já que, como eu disse antes de 'sumir', eu perdi meu pen drive. Não sei o que vou fazer, se vou contar com elas pra ser 21 fanfics, ou se vou escrever outras duas. Mas vou deixar pra pensar nisso quando tiver menos atarefada.

Eu estou muito animada com uma ideia que eu tive, mas essa não vai ser uma fanfic, provavelmente eu vou correr atrás de fazer essa história virar um livro. Então, minha gente, depois do projeto 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor, não vai mais ter uma long fic, vou voltar todas minhas atenções para o livro. Eu estou mais animada porque nunca vi uma história como essa, eu acho que provavelmente a história não vai ser bem recebida por um motivo: o casal principal é gay. Mas espero que a diferente história consiga fazer as pessoas enxergarem além de seus preconceitos. O enredo é totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já li e espero que consiga colocar no papel tudo que eu sonhei - sim, isso foi um sonho, bjs JK - e o que eu adaptei. Isso não tem muito a ver com essa fanfic, mas eu queria falar ç.ç

Essa fanfic realmente é baseada em fatos que aconteceram comigo, e eu prefiro nem comentar a vergonha que eu passei nos dias que eu tive que ficar olhando pra ele depois desse episódio. O tema central não é religião, então não se liguem a isso.

Mil perdoes pelos erros, se eu tivesse vergonha na cara, nem postaria sem revisar, mas como eu não tenho.. xD

Hm. Apesar de agora eu não postar mais pelos 7 comentários, eu ficaria muito, muito, muuuuito feliz se as fanfics que vou postar de agora em diante tivessem a mesma linha de comentários que as primeiras.

Espero que gostem e que me perdoem pela demora.

Té mais

_ps: eu respondi as pessoas que comentaram logadas, mas eu li todas e amei. Não vou responder as outras porque hoje tenho duas provas e nem devia estar aqui, por isso me desculpem._


End file.
